I can just sit for hours watching people go by
by XOX-ASHII-C-XOX
Summary: Chrissy fell in-love, she gave her all and then she was heartbroken. She became closed off and kept walls up to protect herself. Then she met him, he was mysterious, different, and he helped her see the true meaning of love, life and he helped her open up to see the happiness she was missing out on.


I can just sit for hours watching people go by.

I had no idea how long I would be waiting for. It already felt like hours. He was late, and that worried me. He was never late... Not once. Not ever.

For as long as I could remember Jamey would be there, at the park bench, at noon sharp. He was always there, as he said he'd be there everyday "through hell or high water" we're his exact words. Now he wasn't here. Why?

Another weekend. Another weekend in Phoenix, Arizona. I mean there was a lot you can do here, well that is, if you have time for other people... which I don't. I understand me, and I know what I like, so who else matters? Jamey. That is who matters. The only exception to the "Me, Myself and I" rule. He was mysterious, interesting, and probably to most people a little weird and different. But as I said before I don't have time for people, so by definition I don't care what they think.

If you are wondering why I am so closed off, it's a long story. I used to kind, open, loving, and all the other mushy and gooey things 15 year old should be, but reality came to a smashing holt- but only once it had smacked me in the face. I'm not trying to get sympathy from you for my recent personality change, I'm just explaining it to you so you will give me the time of day and not get annoyed at my particular view on life. So here goes...

I don't necessarily think its cliche to say that I'm like this because I was stupid enough o fall in-love. but the truth is, I am like this because I was naive enough to trust and i.e. give my soul to a guy who took whatever he wanted to run headlong to the next best thing - my so called "best friend". thats the reason I am the way I am. some people say its because I'm protecting myself from being hurt again- I say its because I have seen what scum guys are and i wont be stupid enough to fall for one again... or so I thought..

5 months later and there I was again- love struck and gooey with a guy who I would've never imagined for me. Jamey. Jamey Kurtis. He was so different than any other guy I have ever met, and to be honest I was scared of him the first time I met him.

He was there, at my favorite bench at the city square... why had he stolen my seat? I thought that people knew that. it was MY bench- as it had been for like EVER. But being the closed off freak I am I walked straight up to the guy wearing all back and looked at him with all the anger and annoyance I could manage. He had the nerve to stare right back at me, with piercing blue eyes- with had an amazing gorgeous contrast to his black hair- as if my expression did nothing to him. Frickin' heck! Did that make me even more annoyed... I mean even though it was just a park bench, it was the memories I had there that made it mine. I didnt realize that this was where my greatest memory was about to begin.

Fine, fine, I'll stop with the hanging sentences and get along with he story... So once Jamey had annoyed me beyond words we actually started talking, - we talked, it was epic- but the sun came up up and reality sunk in- I learned about his likes, dislikes, hobbies, and all the other things I possibly could about this stranger, and the more I learned, the more fascinated I became. I wanted to learn more. I needed to learn more, it was like I craved for more information.

It had never been like this before. I have never felt this way before. He understood me, looked past the sarcasm and filed down those rough edges and revealed the gooey and mushy Chrissy underneath. She hated it and loved it at the same time.

I learned so much about my stranger, I learned about him, and I learned from him. I learned to love, to care, and in all honesty how to give a crap again. He taught me to live: to laugh; and to love life. He was the happiest, most goofy emo guy I knew. He also taught me something else. He taught me to watch. To open my eyes are actually take notice of what was going on around me.

we would sit on our bench - I had begrudgingly allowed the oaf to take up half of my bench- and I would lay in his arms in complete silence and watch the people who walked by. At the end we'd speak about what we saw and we'd realize what we have... as well as how lucky we were to have each other. We'd see a group of girls- carefree and happy - seeing how to most important thing to them was when their next manicure appointment was.

Then there was the old man. We used to see around 6pm everyday. He looked like he had had a hard life. But he was strong enough to pull through. To conquer all some would say. You would look at his tanned and wrinkled face and realize to yourself to each on of those wrinkles had a memory and an obstacle he had overcome. I would always notice the little girl and her puppy playing on the far end of the park. She had no worried or fears. It was all rainbows and unicorns for her. She always made me smile, she made me realize that there is only so long before you have to wake up and smell the coffee.

There was the "love birds" who sat by the picnic tables who looked at each other with such an intense love that it made you want to look away. There love was so "out there" and I don't mean like PDA, I mean that its so strong it makes you think that love at first sight and soulmates really do exist, because if they did - this couple would be the definition. it was so pure and if I was any gooier I'd have the urge to listen to One Direction.

Watching people was something me and Jamey did together. It was our thing. It made us realize what we we had lost, and what we have to gain. We met every day in the park at our bench at noon sharp. Jamey was never and he got mad at me if I was. So of course, being the perfect little girlfriend I try so hard to be i wasn't late. Noon sharp. Thats it. Everyday. The time of day for their smiles to begin and their open eyes to search. To look, to learn... "Through hell or high water is what I'll go through to be here with you everyday Baby." That's what he said to her so frequently, but she loved the reassurance, to once again receive the knowledge that he loved her.

A few weeks of this and Chrissy realized she couldn't have been happier... the grouchy pain in the ass her was completely gone and people were starting to realize that she could actually be pleasant to be around again. So how did she celebrate this new little fact? She went to the park to be with her Jamey.

She arrived about 3 minutes early and waited for Jamey. To pass the time she tried to notice something new about her "second home". She was surprised she did come across something new. There was a women with the little girl who always brought her puppy here to play. This was a first and I wondered who this women was to the little girl. She was giggling and I found myself grinning at her outburst and finding it absolutely adorable.

I had no idea how long I would be waiting for. It already felt like hours. He was late, and that worried me. He was never late... Not once. Not ever.

For as long as I could remember Jamey would be there, at the park bench, at noon sharp. He was always there, as he said he'd be there everyday "through hell or high water" we're his exact words. Now he wasn't here. Why?

I didn't notice what he was so sitting behind me. "AHEM" he cleared his throat to get my attention. I looked back surprised and went straight over to him "Where have u been? I thought I was the only one capable of being late, huh?" he knew I wasn't really mad, I just needed to make a few more teeeny jabs to get even the slightest bit even for all the times I got lectured for my tardiness... he waited patiently for me to finish before he started...

"I could just sit for hours watching people go by, learning all I can from what I see. I have been able to be alone and watch these people for years, then here comes this grossly sarcastic, biting, annoying yet gorgeous young women who attempts to be scary and tries to claim "HER" bench back. You looked so cute trying to be mad and scary. I fell for you right then. I watched YOU. Learned all I could about YOU. And essentially fell inlove with YOU. So baby will you promise to sit here for hours with ME and watch people go by. I want you to be the people so I can watch you, I want you to be that little girl with her puppy and be happy, I want us to the "love birds' so it will be clear that I love you with my all. I want us to get those old mans wrinkles, so we know that all those wrinkles were caused by the memories and obstacles WE overcame together. I love u babe. Will you promise me that you'll stay on this bench with and watch the world go by with me?"

He was the guy I sat with for hours, just watching people go by. Learning all I could from what I saw. He watched me and I watched him and we learned all we could about each other. We became the little girl, we became the "love birds" and we got those old man wrinkles. We learned all we could. Being together and loving each other was our greatest lesson.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW. I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. PM ME TOO IF POSSIBLE AS I WOULD LIKE TO ASK ON WAYS TO MAKE MY WRITING BETTER. PLS PLS PLS REVIEW. IT WOULD MEAN A LOT TO HAVE YOUR INPUT.


End file.
